


A Fullfilling Meal

by Ira94



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Feeding, M/M, Weight Gain, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: Ash Ketchum arrives in Striaton town, after dropping Pikachu off at the Pokémon Center, and was very hungry. Luckily for him Cilan, the leader of Striaton city gym had offered him food, along with his two brothers. Little did Ash know, is that these triplets plan on keeping him at their gym forever.





	A Fullfilling Meal

**A Fulfilling Meal.**

After arriving to Unova our young hero Ash Ketchum was heading of for his first gym, at the Striaton city. However he had an unfortunate encounter with a wild Pokémon, his life long friend Pikachu was able to fight and chase it off, but he was severely injured. So Ash had to rush at the nearest Pokémon Center to get him treated, Nurse Joy told him it would take at least a month or two for Pikachu to get better, so Ash decided to book a hotel and put his little journey on hold.

The young trainer was walking around Striaton city, doing a little sight-seeing as he waited for his partner to get better. " Man, this place is so cool. Too bad Pikachu isn't here to see it with me." He said to himself with a small frown. Then he felt his stomach rumbling, indicating he hadn't eaten a thing since he got here. " Uh, I'm so hungry now. And I don't have any money on me." He complained rubbing his growling belly.

" Excuse me sir, are you hungry?"

Ash turned to whoever asked him and saw a young man probably a few years older than him, with light green hair and eyes, wearing what looks like a waiter uniform. The black haired trainer looked over the green haired man and nodded. " Yeah, I am. You know where I can get something to eat?" The young man smiled. " But of course, I'd be happy to bring there, and don't worry it's on the house."

This made Ash grin widely. " Really? That's awesome! I'm Ash by the way."

" I'm Cilan, nice to meet you." The newly named Cilan lead Ash to wherever he lived at, so he can buy the young trainer some food. However what Ash didn't noticed, was a hungry look in Cilan's eye as he looked over the young trainer over. ' _He's the one, the one we've been looking for! He has to be ours!_ '

After an hour of walking Ash's eyes widened at what he saw, standing in front of him was the very thing he came for; the Striaton gym! " The Striaton city gym?! You mean that...you're?"

" The gym leader? Why yes in fact, but it's not just me who runs it. My two brothers and I run it together." Cilan explained to him. Then he lead him inside the gym and to Ash's surprise and confusion what he saw were tables everywhere, and people sitting down and eating on them. " As you can see, my brothers and I are not just gym leaders, but Pokémon Connoisseurs as well. We take pride in making delicious food here, to bring smile to everyone in Striaton."

All of Cilan's words of food made Ash even hungrier, his mouth nearly drooled at the sight of the food. Grabbing him by the hand, Cilan was leading Ash away from the main entrance of the gym and into another part of the gym. Soon after Cilan brought Ash to another room. Inside the room was a lavishly long table, a main chair at the front, a large fridge at the far wall, a chandelier above the table and surprisingly a large bed.

Ash was awestruck by the sight of the room, which made Cilan chuckle at his cute reaction. " This room is a very special room, where we treat V. . And you Ash, are that V.I.P." He smiled as he lead him to the chair at the table. " Now if you'll just sit here, my brothers and I shall bring you your food." This made Ash smiled, finally he was gonna get something to eat. Then Cilan went for the door at the right side of the room and vanished.

A minute later the door opened, revealing Cilan rolling in a large cart full of various delicious foods and sweets. Following behind him was another boy who wore the same uniform as Cilan, only he had red hair and eyes, and a third boy appeared with blue hair and eyes. Both boys also had their owns carts full of food and pastries.

" Thank you for waiting Ash, your food is here." Cilan said as he and his brothers placed the food on the tabel. " Now, allow me to introduce to you my brothers."

The red haired boy bowed. " Hello Ash, the name's Chili it's a pleasure to meet you."

Then the blue haired bow bowed. " Afternoon, my name is Cress if you ever need anything, and I do mean _anything_ don't hesitate to ask."

Ash nodded and was about to dig in, when Cilan came and removed his hat and jacket, while Chili came up and placed a napkin around his neck. Cress placed a plate of baked potatoes and steak in front of him. Ash's eyes sparkled in delight at the food before him.

" Well, Bon appétit." The triplets said in unison.

Ash cut off a piece of the steak, placed it in his mouth and moaned at the taste. " Oh, this is good!" He said before starting to eat it.

As the trainer was eating, Cilan, Chili and Cress were grinning at one another. When they were making Ash's food they secretly added a special drug that would make their food and drink so addicting, that he can't stop eating, not only that the drug also had a fattening agent. It would allow the eater to gain weight, from slow to moderate speed. The thing is, these brothers had a fetish and that's fat males, they were male fat admirers and they couldn't get enough of it.

The only problem was, is that they like young and cute boys, not full grown men. It was hard to find the right boy, but when Cilan saw Ash he knew he found the one they've been looking for, and they intend to keep him all for themselves, by fattening him up.

The triplets saw Ash finishing the first half of his meal, before sitting back and sighing. Ash had gained a rather nice pot belly, if a little smale it was still a good start. " That was good, though I'm getting thirsty here."

" Would you like a bottle of milk? It's made from the freshest Miltank in all of Unova." Cilan suggested bringing a large bottle of milk.

Ash nodded and took the bottle from his host, and started to drink it. He wasn't kidding, it really is the freshest he ever tasted! It was so sweet and creamy and smooth. It did taste a little odd but Ash shrugged and started chugging the milk. The triplets watched with beaming smiles as the young trainer's belly was slowly swelling, with each gulp he took his belly was getting bigger. They had to keep their cool, but the sight of Ash's belly was making it hard.

Eventually the bottle was empty and Ash sighed. " That was good." Then he noticed Cilan coming from behind and placed his hands on his belly. The young trainer raised a brow at the connoisseur's behavior. " Um, what're you doing?" He asked.

" Oh, I just thought that after all that eating, I would give you a nice belly rub. To sooth your aching belly." He merely told him with his eyes trained onto his gut. Ash was a little confused at this, but dropped it and let him continue rubbing. His belly felt so soft, and spongy Cilan felt like he was rubbing a cotton ball. He felt a small blush forming as he gently ran his hands over the belly.

Cress and Chili also started rubbing the Kanto trainer's belly, Ash watched as the two brothers rubbed and stroke his tummy. Chili had a smile and a blush, feeling the nice and soft pot belly under his hands. Cress then slithered his hands under Ash's shirt, Ash didn't know why but he let out a small moan from having his belly rubbed. Then the triplets pulled away. " Now, with that settled would you like some more food?" Cilan asked.

Ash smiled and nodded, their food was with out a doubt the best he ever had. Even better than Brock's cooking. Chili then pushed a large plate of cherry pie in front of Ash. The trainer then picked one piece up and began to eat it. Cilan and his brothers watched on with wide grins, as the young trainer was gorging himself on their food. Their eyes turned to his ever slow growing belly as he ate the food before him, it was becoming a spherical shape underneath his shirt. Ash only had three pieces of pie left when he felt a little full, and leaned back on his seat.

" Just taking a break you guys." He told them.

" That's alright." Cilan said. " While you're at it, let us give you another rub."

Cilan kneeled down and placed his hands on the bloated gut, and started rubbing it again. The green haired trainer dug his fingers into the flesh and it a little jiggle, it felt almost like he was kneading dough. Then Cress and Chili took over and rubbed the boy's belly. Ash suddenly felt relaxed as the two brothers, were massaging his belly feeling a whole lot better. Chili then spotted the boy's belly button, giving a grin he slowly traced his finger around the hole, and lightly wiggled his finger at the entrance. Felling a little bold, he leaned in gave it a small peck.

Ash lightly gasped as he looked down, and saw Chili giving his belly button a slow and tantalizing lick. He felt a blush forming as the red haired gym leader, wiggled his tongue in his button. He didn't know what, but it somehow... felt rather nice.

Then he saw a piece of pie in his face, as it was Cilan who was holding the pie for him. " Why don't you just relax, and let us feed you." He said before moving the pie at his lips.

Ash knew something was up, but decided to open his mouth and accept the pie. As he was chewing the pie he felt someone kissing his belly button. He saw it was Cress, who was kissing his belly button while gently caressing his belly. Cilan brought up another piece of pie, and continued feeding Ash. As their brother fed Ash, they could feel his stomach slowly expanding.

They could feel the food moving inside him, and hearing the sound of his churring tummy. They happily laid their head against the belly, feeling the warmth it gave off. Ash had finished a whole fudge cake and sighed, he didn't know why but all this eating was making him bloated, and yet he still felt hungry. More than that, the attention the triplets gave him almost felt like they were treating him, like he was royalty.

He felt Cilan placed another bottle of milk at his lips, and started chugging it down.

Cilan was grinning widely, the young trainer was becoming perfectly fat for them. He saw his brothers rubbing their faces, affectionately against his expanding belly. His shirt was rising up from the expanding flesh, that it could hang on any longer. Ash had finished the milk and burped.

" Heh, excuse me." He said.

But Cilan waved it off. " It's fine. If you'd like I can take your shirt off, if it's feeling tight." He offered.

Ash looked himself and saw how big he was getting, Cilan maybe right as he felt not only his shirt being tight, but his pants as well. " Yeah, can you take it off, as well as my pants?" He asked.

This nearly gave the triplets nosebleeds. " Why, of course we can!" Cilan said with a beaming smile. He then grabbed Ash's shirt and started to pull it off him, while Chili and Cress worked on the pants. Soon Ash was left in his underwear, with his bloated belly exposed. The triplets were ecstatic to see how his progress was going, and soon he'll be living with them forever!

Chili and Cress went back to rubbing his belly, as it was going from round to almost pudgy. Cilan noticed that Ash was slowly developing moobs, and couldn't help but gently grab them and fondle them. Ash moaned lightly feeling the green haired gym leader, massaging and groping his moobs. Cilan gently grabbed Ash's chin, turned his head to face him, and placed his lips against Ash's.

Ash was caught off guard. Cilan, the green haired gym leader of Striaton city and a boy, was kissing him! Clian moaned pleasantly, having lost control of himself by kissing the raven haired trainer, Chili and Cress having decided to follow their brother's lead, they latched onto Ash's moobs and started sucking on them. Ash was confused and shocked by all this, and yet for some wild reason, it felt strangely...nice. H closed his eyes and kissed back, while rubbing the heads of the two brothers. Cilan then broke the kiss, and brought another piece of cake at Ash's mouth. Smiling Ash opened his mouth, and allowed Cilan to continue feeding him while his younger brothers worshiped his slowly growing body.

Two hours later, Ash had finished all the food they brought and the triplets were happy with the results. Ash had gained well over a whopping 425 pounds of fat, his body was now turned into a fleshy boulder, his thighs and ass were completely massive, they had to get him onto the bed for he would crush the chair his was in. His arms were now thick and flabby as well as his moobs which were almost like breasts now. His face was now soft and pudgy, almost like a baby's. Ash was relaxing on the bed completely naked and rubbing his large body. " Man, I'm so stuffed now." Ash said before letting out a burp.

" That's good. We're glad that you enjoyed your meal." Cilan said while his brothers smiled.

Ash then let out a yawn and felt a little sleepy. " If you want you can sleep here for the night." Cilan suggested.

" Thanks, you guys for everything. Good night." He thanked them before falling asleep.

Cilan, Cress and Chili smiled and approached the blubbery trainer, and placed kisses on his lips. " Good night Ash, sleep tight." Cilan said before he and his brothers went to clean up the dishes that were made. " So, Cilan. You think he'll wanna stay here?" Cress asked his brother, feeling eager to keep the boy from Pallet. " Please, please say he'll stay!" Chili pleaded wanted to keep Ash with them forever.

" Oh, don't worry you two. With what we've been putting into our food, he'll not wanna go anywhere ever again." Cilan told them with w wide grin and a crazy gleam in his eye. " Now come one, we've got a busy day tomorrow if we want out precious Ash to be as fat as he can be."

**Two months later.**

Two months had passed since Ash met Cilan and his brothers. He had gotten a call from Nurse Joy, and had told him that Pikachu had passed away. They did everything they could to help the electric rodent, but his wounds were fatal. Ash taking the news hard cried for a week. Cilan and his brothers felt horrible for the poor boy loosing his life long friend, without Pikachu, Ash had lost the drive to continue on his journey. So the triplets had decided to let him stay at their home, which he was very happy for he had somehow developed feelings for the triplets, and they felt the same for him. So they continued feeding their now, fat lover until his was 725 pounds. They loved how fat and soft he is, which allowed them to sleep on him and offer him as much of their love they can give.

Even though Pikachu's gone and his journey to be a Pokémon Master over, Ash was now happy with his new life and with his boyfriends. As long as they stay with him and keep him well fed, Ash will never again feel sad anymore.

**The End.**


End file.
